The Vampire – Sakura – The Dark Side of Love
by MaAliangel72
Summary: [En Proceso] Shaoran Li quiere regresar el pasado. A sido torturado desde hace siglos, el odia ser Sobrenatural Meiling y Kyrinnia quieren ayudarlo a olvidar a Tomoyo y a aprender a ser un Demonio Sobrenatural, Shaoran debe aprender a usar sus dones y encontrar el amor con el tiempo. ¿Y Cuanto tiempo mas tendrá que esperar Sakura Kinomoto para encontrarse con su verdadero amor?...
1. ¿Como es que todo cambia?

**Todos los vampiros que aparezcan en estos 3 libros de la saga**

"_The Vampire – Sakura – The Dark Side Of Love"_

**Las respectivas habilidades de estos vampiros, son idénticos y sacados del libro **_"Crepúsculo, la saga"_** No es que quiera copiar o algo por el estilo, lo que quiero hacer es que entienda con más facilidad en como son los vampiros y que sepan que sus habilidades son idénticas a las de **_"Crepúsculo"_** para así no tener que explicar tanto, algunas frases o cosas sacadas de **_**"Crepúsculo"**_** a excepción de dos cosas, los Vampiros de este mi libro, si pueden dormir y también pueden comer comida de humanos, pero ellos a fuerzas tienen que alimentarse de sangre para poder vivir.**

**Los únicos personajes inventados en este libro son, Kyrinnia, Kyo, Yoshiyuki, Masayasu, Mitsuo, Raidyn, Kyoichi y Souta  
Ellos son los únicos personajes inventados y que aparecen en este libro, habrán muchos más personajes inventados y no inventados que aparecerán en el segundo y tercer libro  
Todos los demás personajes pertenecen a **_"Clamp"_**  
**

**Gracias por su atención prestada **_"Arigato"_

**(Canción oficial de este libro **_***Christina **__**Perri ft. **__**Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years Part 2***_** es especial. ****Sobre todo en el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se conocen)**

_Libro 1º_** - The Vampire - Sakura - The Dark Side of Love **_[En Proceso]_

_Libro 2º_**- Sakura - The Vampire - ****Love and Its Bloody Side** _[Proximamente…]_

_Libro 3º_** - Shaoran – The Vampire - ****Love and Its Dark Side, Risky, Dangerous, Bloody, and Assassin** _[Proximamente…]_

* * *

**Capitulo 1º**

_*¿Cómo es que todo cambia?*_

_**By:**_

_**MaAliangel72 (*Ali-angelita19*)**_

_**Libro 1**_

_**Sakura**_

Iva en 3º grado de primaria, tenia 9 años cuando lo conoci, realmente el no me interesaba en lo absoluto, el era solo mi amigo

Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa, ese era su nombre, un chico Ingles, proveniente de Inglaterra, llegado a Japón a los 7 años de edad, era un chico algo alto, de pelo color azul fuerte, con lentes, ojos color azules, güero, y era un chico lindo, encantador, carismático, y muy buena persona, el y yo teníamos 9 años cuando nos conocimos, íbamos en 3º grado de primaria, el era mi mejor amigo, el no me gustaba ni nada por el estilo, además mi mamá me decía que yo estaba muy chica para tener novios, y de hecho tenia razón, yo solo tenia 9 años

Pasamos a 4º grado de primaria, teníamos 10 años, algo paso en mi, se volvió en mi mejor amigo, una atracción por él se me vino, la atracción creció, y creció, y creció, hasta que me gusto, me gusto mucho, un día le pregunte que si le podía llamar por su nombre, Eriol, envés de llamarlo por su apellido, Hiiragizawa, el accedió contal de poder llamarme Sakura, mi nombre, en vez de por mi apellido, Kinomoto.

El me gustaba mucho, pero parecía que yo no a él, siempre soñaba con que él y yo fuéramos a la misma secundaria, que él se enamorara de mi, y que yo me hiciera del rogar, hasta que al fin yo accediera a ser su novia, y así, dar mi primer beso con él y dar algo aun más importante que el primer beso, mi… mi virginidad.

Ese siempre fue mi sueño, hasta que… hasta que pasamos al 5º grado de primaria, teníamos 11 años, pero para nuestra desgracia, nos separaron de salones, a él le toco en el 5ºC y ami en el 5ºA, nos separamos, al principio del año, aun nos seguíamos hablando, pero después, poco a poco nos dejamos de hablar, hasta que puff… ya no nos hablábamos y nos comportábamos como completos extraños, eso me dolía al principio, porque él me gustaba mucho, pero logre olvidarlo, me empezaron a gustar chicos y todo eso, cuando pasamos 6º año de primaria y el ultimo año de la primaria, teníamos 12 años de edad, todo iva normal, el estaba en su salón y yo en el mío, como si nada, hasta que un día, todo, todo cambio para mi

_**12/05/2021**_

Yo estaba encerrada como siempre en mi cuarto, estaba en mi laptop, viendo quien estaba conectado, viendo mis mensajes y revisando mi perfil, hasta que me llego una solicitud de amistad, cuando la vi, supe al instante de que persona se trataba, quizá era por el nombre que tenia ese usuario, Eriol Hiiragizawa, era él, lo acepte, y me envió unas imágenes, y lo más extraño era que las imágenes que me envió eran de amor, frases en las imágenes como _"Me das un beso, me lo dejaron de tarea"_ o _"Te gustaría quedarte conmigo hasta que seamos viejitos"_ y cosas así, cuando acabo de enviarme las imágenes, me puso un típico _"Hola"_ yo le respondí lo mismo, empezamos a platicar de cómo nos había ido y de tonterías y de todo eso, no me atrevía a preguntarle sobre porque me había mandado esas imágenes, hasta que fui valiente y le puse

-Oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro que pasa- me puso de respuesta

-¿Porque hace rato me enviaste esas imágenes?- nerviosa por la respuesta que fuera a poner cerré mis ojos hasta escuchar un sonido que salía por las bocinas de mi laptop "Turun" que se significaba de que alguien me había mandado un mensaje, yo sabía perfectamente de que el ya me había respondido, así que lentamente abrí mis ojos hasta ver la respuesta

-Porque la verdad, tú me gustas mucho-

Casi me paralizo al leer esas palabras, ¿Yo le gustaba a Eriol? ¿Eriol? ¿El chico que siempre me gusto hasta que pasamos a 5º? ¿El autentico Eriol? ¿Eriol? ¿Yo le gustaba a el? ¿Qué no era al revés? Por favor que alguien me despierte, de seguro estoy soñando

-¿Qué? ¿Yo te gusto?-

-Sí, y mucho-

-Y… y ¿Desde cuando?-

-Cuando apenas habíamos pasado a quinto-

-Guau-

-Mmm… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, ¿que si quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sabes… si me hubieras dicho eso en cuarto, hubiera aceptado inmediatamente-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, veras, en cuarto tu me gustabas mucho-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Valla que tonto-

-¿Qué?-

-Si soy un tonto, alguien tan linda como tu quería con migo y yo nunca lo note y te deje ir, que tonto soy-

-¿Enserio te gusto?

-Mucho-

-Guau-

-Entonces ¿si quieres ser mi novia?-

-No lo sé, después te doy la respuesta-

-De acuerdo-

Valla, Eriol quiere conmigo, que extraño.

_**Libro 2**_

_**Shaoran**_

Es como…

Como estar en el cielo… todo estaba blanco muy blanco… de repente escuchas voces, después aparecen sombras, sombras negras, y te das cuenta que sigues vivo pero… que paso, en donde estas, porque hay tantas personas aquí, y lo más curioso es que van de blanco con un cubre bocas, de repente escuchas la voz de una mujer diciendo

-Esta vivió-

-No puede ser sobrevivió- respondió la voz de un hombre

-Eso es imposible- dice una mujer

-Lo ha hecho, ha logrado sobrevivir, increíble, mis respetos- dice otro hombre

¿Pero que diablos está pasando? Te preguntas

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Cómo que sobreviví? ¿Sobreviví a que? ¿Por qué es increíble que haya sobrevivido? ¿Por qué diablos un hombre que yo ni conozco me acaba de dar sus respetos? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué demonios me paso?

De la nada vez otra sombra que se empieza a acercar, ¿de dónde vino esa sombra? ni idea

Valla, reconoces a la persona que se acerca, te da un beso en la frente, y después te dice

-¡Shaoran estás vivo!-

-¿Meiling?, ¿en dónde estoy?- tu le preguntas

-Shaoran… estas en un hospital-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En un hospital?!- te alteras

-Si-

-¿Y cómo llegue aquí?- te vuelves a alterar

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-

Y de la nada te da un dolor de cabeza tremendo

Te vienen imágenes a la cabeza, recuerdos y recuerdos, vez una imagen una tras otra, te vez parado viendo tu celular, te sientes terrible, pensando en cómo es que la dejaste ir, era tan bella, tan hermosa, tan bonita, pero la perdiste, porque yo, de la nada, avanzas la calle, ya no te importa nada, porque ya perdiste todo, el amor de tu vida se fue de aquel salón de clases corriendo, llorando, y enojada por lo que le hiciste, pero porque yo, te vuelves a preguntar, avanzas la carretera, no miras el semáforo, confías en que está en rojo, avanzas y avanzas, preguntándote, ¿Qué hice mal?, escuchas el sonido de un clapsun, te pitan y te pitan, a ti no te importa que estés causando trafico ni que te este pitando un carro, volteas para hacerle una seña obscena al carro que te esta pitando, cuando volteas vez un tráiler que avanza a toda velocidad, hasta que te alcanza, y después vez todo obscuro, vez una luz blanca que se va acercando, pero pasa algo y todo se apaga, sientes un pequeño toque en tu pecho, sientes como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más profunda de tu ser, tu corazón, sientes un dolor horrible, sientes que te estás electrocutando, quieres que termine, duele mucho, no aguantas, están friendo tu corazón, porque no terminan con este dolor ya, por favor paren, paren que esto duele, y cuando sientes que todo termino para ti y que aquel sufrimiento seguirá, se prende una luz blanca muy blanca, y el dolor se va, se para todo, y es cuando vez aquellas sombras.

-La perdí- le dije a Meiling

-¿No te creyó verdad?- me pregunto

-No, trate y trate de convencerla de que todo fue un mal entendido, pero creo que la lastime más-

-Es una tonta si no te cree- me dijo

-¿Y por qué?-

-Por qué tu eres un chico honesto, tu le estás diciendo la verdad, tu no le estas mintiendo, lo que paso en el cuarto del conserje entre tú y yo fue un accidente, pero es una tonta si no te cree, ¿Tan siquiera sabe que somos primos?-

-No, se lo trate de decir cuando te la presente, pero se fue de inmediato, siempre se lo trataba de decir, pero o me interrumpía o se iva- le dije con una mirada triste

-Ya, no te preocupes, de seguro ella no es el amor de tu vida, hay muchas chicas aquí en Tomoeda, vamos Shaoran, olvídala-

-¿Cómo rayos puedes decir eso?-

-Shaoran... –

-¡Tomoyo es el amor de mi vida!- le grite a mi prima

-Pero Shaoran…-

-¿Qué no entiendes que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Tomoyo, ella me enamoro, ella es la única que quiero que este conmigo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella es mía, ella es el amor de mi vida-

-Shaoran cálmate, ¿Crees que si ella te quisiera igual que como tú la quieres a ella, te perdonaría? Shaoran, primero deja que las cosas se enfríen, después explícale todo lo que paso, y si no te cree pues… lo siento primito-

-Meiling, crees que Tomoyo me vaya a creer, la conozco y muy bien, ella no es tan confiada, no me creerá si lo intento de nuevo-

-De acuerdo Shaoran, no le pidas disculpas, ni le des explicaciones, porque, ya la perdiste, y ya no hay nada que hacer-

Esa voz, me lo dijo en un tono frio, muy frio, como si quiera que ya me callara, como si estuviera enojada conmigo, era extraño, nunca me había hablado de esa manera, una manera muy fría

-Bueno Shaoran, me voy a la sala de esperas, voy a hablar con el doctor-

-Pero no me dejes solo-

-No te preocupes, solo hablaremos de tu salud-

-De acuerdo- lo dije con mala gana

-Ahorita vuelvo Shaoran- en ese preciso momento toda la frialdad con la que me había hablado antes, se fue, al instante en que me dijo _*Ahorita vuelvo Shaoran*_ me lo dijo con tanta alegría, con tanta dulzura, con mucho carismatismo, como si la discusión que habíamos tenido anteriormente, nunca hubiera pasado.

Lo último que recuerdo es que mi prima salió del cuarto, a través de la ventana yo observaba con mucha claridad, como el doctor y Meiling hablaban, y después como Meiling empezó a llorar muchísimo, y agacho la cabeza, se veían gotas cayendo desde su rostro al piso, en ese momento no puede ver más porque me dio mucho sueño y no pude evitar dormirme.

_**28/03/1879**_

-Shaoran, despierta-

Una voz dulce, suave, y muy baja, me despertó, empecé a ver todo borroso, pero de repente todo lo veía con claridad, ahí estaba, la chica que me había despertado, una chica pálida, el pelo color azul, muy bonita, peinada de dos colitas, nada más y nada menos que, mi prima, Meiling Li

-¿Qué sucede Meiling?- le sonreí

-Ya he hablado con el doctor-

-¿Enserio?... y… ¿y que te dijo?...-

No respondió, bajo la mirada, y empezó a llorar, ella seguía mirando asía bajo, su fleco tapaba sus ojos lagrimosos, que no la logre ver

-Meiling…- le alce la mirada tomándola de su barbilla con mi mano -¿Qué sucede?- le hice una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Lo siento tanto Shaoran!- se recostó sobre mí y me abrazo por la cintura, su cabeza la recargo sobre mi pecho, mientras, ella seguía llorando

-¿Qué… que… que paso?-

-Shaoran… no quiero que te pase nada, yo quiero que estés a salvo- seguía llorando en la misma posición de antes

-Meiling- le alce la mirada –Dime de una vez que está pasando-

-El doctor dice que tuviste mucha suerte al sobrevivir, pero… pero… pero…-

-¿Pero que? ¡Habla de una vez!- me altere demasiado

-…Pero, no será por mucho tiempo…-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tuviste mucha suerte al salir con vida, pero te dieron un golpe muy, muy fuerte, el dolor se esparcirá por todo tu cuerpo, cada vez te debilitaras mas, tendrás dolores muy feos, hasta que ya no aguantes mas y… y…-

¿Qué está diciendo esta chica?

-¿Quieres decir que yo me voy a mo… mor…- no podía terminar la frase, me dolía admitirlo

-Si- empezó a llorar más fuerte

_**Libro 3**_

_**Sakura**_

_**13/05/2021**_

-Haber, explícate bien- me interrumpió mi amiga Rika

-Ya me explique lo suficiente- cerré los ojos y cruce los brazos

-Haber Rika, como es que no le entendiste a Sakura- le explico Naoko –Esta muy en claro, Eriol le mando un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole que él le gusta ella-

-Es que Sakura no se sabe explicar- repitió Rika

-Bueno, pero ya entendiste ¿no?- le insistió Chiharu

-Si ya entendí, ya entendí, no me regañen- repetía Rika -pero… y ahora… ¿Qué harás Sakura?-

-E… la verdad… no lo había pensado…- y es que esa era la verdad, no lo había pensado, simplemente me había sorprendido por lo que me había escrito Eriol, pero no había pensado si ser o no ser su novia -Pues no lo he pensado, pero creo que… que… mmm… no…-

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron las 3 al unisón

-¿Cómo que no Sakura?- me pregunto muy alterada Naoko

-Pues no, simplemente no-

-Haber, dinos porque no- gruño Chiharu

-Pues verán, en primera tenemos 12 años, en segunda, vamos en diferentes salones, y en tercera, ¿Cómo voy a ser su novia si nos dejamos de hablar durante 2 largos años?, además, el ya no me gusta, me ilusione antes, pero lo supere, así que no me gusta, aparte, ya no nos hablamos, que chiste tiene ser su novia, si apenas si nos decimos un _*Perdón no quería empujarte*_, no me gusta, y, aparte ni le hablo y quiere que sea su novia, ja, si claro-

-Vamos Sakura, anímate- me insistió Naoko

-Si, además no importa que no se hablen, nosotras podemos ser tu Cupido- me miro Rika

-¡Exacto!- dijo Chiharu

-No, no y no-

-¡Sakura!- me insinuaron las tres

-Ya dije que no… amenos… que…-

-Esa mirada no me gusta- dijo Rika

-¿Amenos que, que?- pregunto Naoko

-…Amenos que ustedes si sean mi Cupido…-

-Haber, haber, haber, ahora sí que no te entiendo- se confundió Rika

-Verán, se supone que ustedes quieren que yo si sea la novia de Eriol ¿no?-

-Si- dijo Chiharu

-Pues miren, ustedes serán mi Cupido, intentaran enamorarme de Eriol, yo no las ayudare a que me enamoren de Eriol, si no que ustedes le ayudaran a Eriol a que yo me enamore de él, si logran enamorarme de Eriol, pues accederé a ser su novia, y si no lo logran en estos tres meses que quedan de la escuela, pues lo siento por Eriol, porque dentro de tres meses saldremos de la escuela, y entraremos a la secundaria, y no creo que Eriol valla a la misma secundaria que yo, así que tienen tres meses para lograr que yo me enamore de Eriol, pero si no lo logran, pues lo siento, nunca seré su novia, ¿quedo entendido?-

-Sí, ¿Pero entonces, le ayudaremos a Eriol?- dijo Rika

-Hay ¿Qué nunca entiendes nada?- le pregunto Chiharu

-Pues…-

-Vamos a dar un paseo las tres, para conversar sobre lo de Eriol y Sakura, y de paso te explico que tenemos que hacer Rika- explico Naoko

-De acuerdo- dijo lentamente

De repente empecé a ver como Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se alejaban hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, para planear como enamorarme de Eriol, aunque yo sabía que sus planes iban a fracasar, porque ni de chiste seria la novia de Eriol, mientras, yo me dirigía asía mi salón, tenia ganas de reírme, y para eso tenia a mis cuatro compañeros favoritos que si me hacían reír

Yoshiyuki, Masayasu, Mitsuo y Raidyn

Ellos eran los mejores bromistas de mi salón, ellos eran los únicos chicos con los cual yo me llevaba muy bien

-Sakura, apenas llegaste- me saludo Mitsuo

-Hola Mitsuo, si apenas llegue, es que Chiharu, Naoko y Rika me entretuvieron en la entrada-

-O, ya veo, que suerte que el maestro de Ingles no vendrá hoy, sino, ellas tres no se hubieran salvado-

-¿Cómo que el maestro de Ingles no vendrá?-

-Preciosa el no vendrá, hazle caso a Mitsuo- me sorprendió por detrás Kyoichi

-¿Quién te llamo?- le dijo algo enojado Mitsuo a Kyoichi

-Solo venia a responder la pregunta que hizo la hermosa Sakura-

-Mejor vete- dije

-Ya oíste Kyoichi- se burlo Mitsuo- Sera mejor que te vayas-

-Te decía a ti Mitsuo- le dije

-Pero Sakura… ¿Por qué?-

-Ya oíste Mitsuo- se la aplico Kyoichi -Sera mejor que te vayas-

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, ahora, corre, vete- le susurre al oído a Mitsuo

-Confió en ti Sakura- igual me susurro, y después se fue

Kyoichi, Kyoichi, Kyoichi, el chico más popular de toda la escuela, justo el tenia que tocarle estar en mi salón, y para colmo se sentaba detrás de mi banca, como odiaba a ese chico, todas querían con él, e incluso Chiharu y Naoko, pero aun así, Chiharu quería mas a Yamazaki, como sea, Kyoichi siempre me molestaba, como lo odiaba, yo solo quería ya salir de la escuela para no soportar más a Kyoichi, todos los días eran igual, llegaba, me sentaba, iniciaban las clases, Kyoichi llegaba tarde, lo regañaban, se salía siempre con la suya para convencer al maestro de que no lo castigara, se sentaba detrás de mí, y asía bromas de mi, ya no lo aguantaba.

-¿Qué quieres Kyoichi?- le pregunte algo fastidiada

-Nada, nada, solo que… nunca me había fijado en ti…-

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?-

-¿Sabías que eres muy bonita?-

-¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra?-

-¿Tú también siempre respondes una pregunta con otra?-

-¿Por qué me cambias de tema?-

-No, no, no, no, no, ¿tu porque me habías cambiado de tema?-

-¿De que rayos me estás hablando?-

-¡Estoy diciendo que eres muy bonita y tú me cambias de tema!-

Haber, haber, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Kyoichi, el chico popular de toda la escuela, admite que soy bonita? Hay ya me confundí mas

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?-

-Solo… haa… las chicas nunca entienden nada…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me voy, adiós-

-Espera, ¡Kyoichi! ¡Kyoichi ven aquí! ¡Kyoichi te estoy hablando!- le grite mientras él se alejaba cada vez más hacia el patio trasero

-¡Tu no me mandas!- grito

-¡Kyoichi!- le volví a gritar

Primero me habla y luego mejor me deja plantada, ese chico sí que está loco, valla, solo tengo 12 años y ya estoy metida en situaciones amorosas, ¿Por qué yo?. _***Pensé***_


	2. Nueva vida

**Los Vampiros de este mi libro, si pueden dormir y también pueden comer comida de humanos, pero ellos a fuerzas tienen que alimentarse de sangre para poder vivir.**

**Los únicos personajes inventados en este libro son, Kyrinnia, Kyo, Yoshiyuki, Masayasu, Mitsuo, Raidyn, Kyoichi y Souta  
Ellos son los únicos personajes inventados y que aparecen en este libro, habrán muchos más personajes inventados y no inventados que aparecerán en el segundo y tercer libro  
Todos los demás personajes pertenecen a **_"Clamp"_**  
**

**(Canción oficial de este libro **_***Christina**__**Perri ft. **__**Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years Part 2***_** es especial. ****Sobre todo en el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se conocen)**

**Capitulo 2º**

_*Nueva vida*_

_**By:**_

_**MaAliangel72 (Ali-angelita19)**_

_**Libro 4**_

_**Shaoran**_

Los meses pasaban lentamente, y cada día me debilitaba más, me sometían a operaciones para que aguantara un tiempo más, pero creo que empeoraba más

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde aquel día en que me accidente, y… en el que había perdido todo para mí, lo más importante para mí, Tomoyo, su nombre me torturaba todos los días, ya no aguantaba más, yo quería verla, pero supuse que aquel día en que se fue corriendo de aquel salón de clases, fue el ultimo día que la vi.

Pensé, que ya lo había perdido todo, yo sabía que yo moriría no dentro de mucho tiempo, me quedaban pocos días, quería terminar ya, y que un día yo durmiera y al otro ya no despertara, ya quería irme, irme, y estar arriba, pero cada día se me hacía eterno, pensé que faltaba poco para irme y no sufrir más, yo ya lo esperaba con ansias, pero, no tuve mucha suerte.

_**06/08/1879**_

Meiling me había ido a visitar al hospital, había traído a una vieja amiga suya, pero… Meiling no se veía igual que siempre, no me refiero a que se veía triste en comparación de que siempre que estaba feliz, me refiero a que en su aspecto, en su figura, en su forma física, su piel se veía más pálida y más suave, sus ojos se veían más claros, sus labios se veían mas rosados que de costumbre, su pelo se veía fino, suave y más delgado y no maltratado como siempre, una herida que yo le había hecho desde niños, que había quedado en su brazo izquierdo, y que quedo marca y nunca logro quitarse, ya no la tenia, eso me espanto un poco, su voz la tenia más suave y ligera, sus pestañas más finas y más largas, su cuerpo lo tenia mas… mas… más marcado, me refiero a que por ejemplo, sus pechos los tenia mas… mmm… mas… mas… un poco más grandes, su cadera más definida, sus piernas más finas y no tan maltratas como de costumbre, sus muslos más grandes, y con ese vestido blanco que traía puesto, pues parecía un Ángel

Pero que rayos le había pasado a mi prima o que se había hecho, que se veía más bonita, y más joven, parecía que tenía 16 años cuando realmente al igual que yo, teníamos 18 años.

-Hola Shaoran, te presento a mi amiga Kyrinnia-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Shaoran Li- le extendí mi mano

-Hola Li, yo soy Kyrinnia Ozaki- estrecho su mano con la mía

-Por favor Ozaki, dime Shaoran-

-Bueno, entonces tú dime Kyrinnia-

-Bueno, basta de halagos, a lo que venimos- se molesto un poco Meiling

-Meiling…- dije lentamente

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-

-Te vez diferente-

-Justo de eso íbamos a hablar- nos interrumpió Kyrinnia

-_"¿Íbamos a hablar?"_- remarque la frase de Kyrinnia en forma de pregunta

-Veras Shaoran, hay solo una solución para que te salves- dijo Meiling

-¿Solo una?- Pregunte

-Sí, solo una- me respondió Kyrinnia

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con que te vez diferente Meiling?- les pregunte básicamente a las dos

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué crees tú que Meiling se ve diferente? ¿Crees que se opero o que se maquillo o algo por el estilo?- me pregunto Kyrinnia con algo de sarcasmo

-No creo que se haya operado las pestañas para que le crezcan, tampoco creo que se haya cambiado la voz para que escuche más suave, ni tampoco creo que se haya cambiado el color de sus labios porque se nota que no se los pinto, mucho menos creo que se haya metido a una gran operación para quitarse la marca de la cicatriz que le hice desde que éramos niños, en su brazo izquierdo, se supone que es una cicatriz y que una cicatriz así como la que le hice no se puede quitar, realmente el aspecto en el que se ve Meiling me da un poco de miedo, no me da miedo porque se vea mal o algo por el estilo, me da miedo porque es como si hubiera hecho magia, para mejorar su aspecto-

-Shaoran, Shaoran- suspiro Kyrinnia- ¿Tú crees en los demonios?-

-¿En los demonios? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Solo responde la pregunta- me dijo Kyrinnia

-No-

-¿En ninguno?- me volvió a preguntar

-¿Cómo cual?-

-No lo sé, ¿en los duendes?-

-No-

-¿En las brujas?-

-No-

-¿En los fantasmas?-

-No-

-¿En las momias?

-No

-¿En, no lo sé… los… _"Vampiros"_?- me miro con una extraña sonrisa

-¿Vampiros?-

-Si, en los Vampiros-

-No lo sé, no digo que sí, pero tampoco digo que no-

-¿Meiling, se lo decimos?- le pregunto Kyrinnia a Meiling

-Tenemos que hacerlo, se tiene que enterar-

-¿Enterarme de que?- pregunte más que confundido, _(¿De que rayos estaban hablando esas chicas? ¿De que es lo que me debía de enterar?)_

-Shaoran- me interrumpió Kyrinnia de mis pensamientos agarrándome de mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos -¿Quieres saber porque Meiling se ve diferente? ¿Quieres saber porque su pelo no está maltratado? ¿Quieres saber porque sus pestañas han crecido tan rápido? ¿Quieres saber porque sus labios se ven tan rosados? ¿Quieres saber porque sus ojos se han hecho más claros? ¿Quieres saber porque su voz es más suave? ¿Quieres saber por qué se ve más pálida? ¿Quieres saber porque la cicatriz que le hiciste ya no la tiene? ¿Quieres saber eso y muchas cosas más?-

-¡Sí!, quiero saber todo eso, quiero saber porque cambio, quiero saber porque no tiene la cicatriz, la curiosidad me mata- le respondí

-Meiling, es tu turno- sonrió Kyrinnia

-¿Su _"Turno"_?- pregunte

-¡Shaoran!- me interrumpió Meiling con tono fuerte

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-Veras, la razón por la que he cambiado… es porque… porque… porque yo… porque yo soy un… un…- tartamudeo

-¿_"Un"_ que?- la insinué a continuar

-¡Yo soy un…!- lo dudo- ¡Yo soy un vampiro!- grito

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías Meiling- me fastidie

-No bromea Shaoran- me respondió Kyrinnia -¿Por qué tú crees que ha cambiado? ¿Por qué tú crees que se ve más fina en todo su aspecto? ¿Por qué tú crees que la cicatriz ya no está? ¿Por qué tú crees que su voz es más suave? ¿Por qué tú crees que su piel es más pálida? Porque así somos los vampiros-

-_"¿Somos?"_- remarque su frase en forma de pregunta

-Sí, _"Somos"_, veras Shaoran, yo convertí a tu queridísima prima Meiling en un _"Vampiro"_- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Meiling era un vampiro por la culpa de ella? ¿Kyrinnia era un Vampiro? ¿Meiling era un Vampiro? ¿Las dos eran Vampiras? ¿Pero porque? ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Cómo que tú la convertiste?- le pregunte

-Sí, yo la convertí, le enterré mis colmillos, solo se los enterré en su cuello pero no le chupe la sangre, y deje que mi veneno se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, sufrió un dolor muy fuerte, pero el resultado valió la pena- me respondió

-¿Y cómo me van a demostrar que son Vampiras?- les pregunte

-¿Meiling?- dijo Kyrinnia

-¿Si?-

-Corre-

-Puff… de acuerdo-

¿Es mi imaginación? Meiling de un segundo a otro ya estaba a mi lado, de la puerta asía la cama donde yo estaba recostado, corrió como Flash, ¡COMO FLASH! ¡¿HAN VISTO COMO CORRE FLASH?!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, les creo, les creo- dije rápidamente porque ya me había espantado, yo un humano común y corriente, solo en una habitación, junto con dos VAMPIRAS chupa sangre, ¿No les daría miedo?- ¿Pero… y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?...- pregunte confundido

-Veras Shaoran, cuando un humano se convierte en vampiro, la mordida de vampiro que le hacen, desaparece, su piel se hace mas pálida, el pelo más fino y suave, su cuerpo más definido, las pestañas crecen dependiendo el sexo que es, los labios se hacen más rosados, las cicatrices o heridas sanan y desaparecen por completo sin dejar rastro, la voz mejora, y… cuando ya son Vampiros… pues… obtienen habilidades especiales, pueden correr demasiado rápido, tienen una increíble fuerza, si podemos comer comida, pero la mayoría prefiere la sangre, pero algunos tratamos de no beber sangre humana, ya que la sangre humana es el mejor sabor de todos, pero por ejemplo, nosotras vivimos alimentadas de sangre de animales, el olor de un humano es como oler un delicioso pastel de chocolate, y cuando un humano sangra, tratamos de controlarnos para no beber esa sangre, los recién hechos vampiros, son llamados, _"Neófitos"_ son los más fuertes de todos, duran aproximadamente 1 año siendo _"Neófitos"_ sus ojos se vuelven rojos al principio de su transformación, pero con el tiempo vuelven a su color pero más claros, y veras, tu querida prima Meiling es una Neófita, es muchísimo más fuerte que yo, pero dentro de un año aproximadamente, su fuerza se reducirá y seguirá siendo muy, muy fuerte eso sí, pero no tanto como antes, ahí Vampiros que logran obtener un poder, Meiling parece que no obtuvo ninguno, pero yo si tengo, mi poder es controlar el fuego y tal vez quieras ya saber que tiene esto que ver contigo ¿cierto?- me decía Kyrinnia

-Muy cierto- respondí

-Veras Shaoran, si un humano está enfermo o a punto de morir o con cáncer o alguna enfermedad, al convertirse en Vampiro cualquier enfermedad que tengas, se cura, sanas, como si nunca hubieras tenido nada- me aclaro Meiling

-Haber, haber, haber, ¿me están insinuando que me convierta como ustedes? ¿En un Vampiro?- les pregunte

-Shaoran es la única salida, es la única solución para que te puedas salvar- me trataba de convencer Meiling

-¿Pero que pasa si me convierto en Vampiro? ¿Tendré que morir algún día?- pregunte

-Los Vampiros somos inmortales Shaoran, no podemos morir, amenos a que nos quemen o que nos quiten la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, no podemos morir, no necesitamos respirar, solo lo hacemos por costumbre, por eso podemos estar debajo del agua por toda una vida, pero preferimos estar en tierra, la mayoría somos ricos, ya que podemos trabajar durante siglos y aparte, el dinero solo lo usaríamos para construir o comprar una casa, porque de la comida, casi todos solo comemos sangre de animales, el demás dinero es para ropa, cosas de la casa, y artículos de distracción, medicina no necesitamos, ya que… ya estamos muertos…- explico Kyrinnia

-¿Cómo que _"Muertos"_?- me altere

-Estamos muertos en vida, como lo zombies, pero más conservados, con casa, dinero, ropa, hablamos, no comemos sesos o personas, nosotros si nos controlamos, nos disfrazamos entre la gente, somos decentes y somos muy finos en el aspecto del físico- aclaro Kyrinnia

-¿Así que, aun así, estaría muerto? ¿No me queda otra opción? ¿De todos modos voy a morir?- pregunte

-Exacto, ¿pero que quieres tu? ¿Morir y desaparecer de la tierra o morir pero seguir en la tierra como si siguieras vivo?- me pregunto Kyrinnia

-Yo, no lo sé- respondí

-Piénsalo Shaoran- me dio paciencia Kyrinnia

-¡Shaoran!- me atrajo la atención Meiling

-¿Qué?- respondí

-¿Por qué crees que me convertí en Vampiro Shaoran?- me pregunto Meiling

-Realmente no lo sé- le dije

-¡Lo hice por ti!- me grito

-¿Qué?- me altere

-¡Si, lo hice por ti! ¿Por qué crees que me convertí en Vampiro? ¡Es que si te convertías en Vampiro yo moriría sabiendo que tú tienes una vida eterna! ¡Además yo no quiero que vivas solo, yo quiero que te quedes siempre con migo, me refiero a que te quiero mucho como hermano, hemos vivido prácticamente juntos toda la vida, eres prácticamente mi hermano, no quería que estuvieras solo una eternidad, y me arriesgue a ser un Vampiro para estar contigo! Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que lo hice sin pensarlo, ni siquiera has aceptado y ya soy un demonio- me confesó Meiling

-Meiling…- me sorprendí- yo…- no sabía que decir

-Por favor Shaoran, acepta ser como yo, no quiero estar sola una eternidad, al menos hazlo para que no esté sola- me suplico Meiling

-Yo…- pensé en todos los riesgo que podían haber al aceptar ser un demonio- yo… creo que… ¡lo hare!-

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto sorprendida y emocionada Meiling

-Si- dije- pero solo lo hare por ti, pequeña tontita- le sonreí

-Shaoran gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por no dejarme sola durante una eternidad-

-Estaremos juntos hasta el fin, hasta que este mundo termine- confesé

-Gracias Shaoran- me agradeció Meiling

-Valla- suspire

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto preocupada Meiling

-Nada…- volví a suspirar- es que, mi vida ha terminado, y tan solo tengo 18 años

-Igual yo- respondió Meiling

-¿Ahora como te sacaremos de este lugar?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa y un suspiro Kyrinnia

_**Libro 5**_

_**Sakura**_

_**15/05/2021**_

Era domingo, habían ya pasado dos días desde que les había dicho a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika que Eriol quería conmigo, en esos dos días ellas tres le dijeron a Eriol que lo iban a ayudar a enamorarme, durante esos dos días, sus planes fracasaron, además, no entendía, porque tanto apuro, tan solo teníamos 12 años, y ya querían que yo tuviera novio

Las chicas habían planeado ir todos al cine, solo entre amigos, se supone que me invitaron a mí y a tres chicos, en total éramos, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, mis mejores amigos Yoshiyuki, Masayasu, Mitsuo, Raidyn y yo

Nos habíamos quedado de ver en el cine a las 6:00 pm, ya habían llegado todos cuando yo llegue

-¡Sakura, al fin has llegado!- me saludo Chiharu- ¡Te estábamos esperando!-

-Perdón por la tardanza- me disculpe

-No te preocupes, de todos modos aun faltan veinte minutos para que empiece la función- me saludo Yoshiyuki

-Perfecto, ¿Y que película veremos?- pregunte

-La de _"The Vampire – The Dark Side Of Love"_- me respondío Raidyn

-Aclaro que las chicas fueron las que eligieron esa película- me aclaro Masayasu

-Agh, para que venimos, si vamos a ver una película de niñas, y lo mejor es que es de Vampiros, agh- se quejo Mitsuo

-Te apoyo en eso- igual me queje

-Si claro Sakura, bien que te mueres por los Vampiros- se burlo Raidyn

-Enserio, no juego, no me gustan, ¿no podemos ver otra?- les pregunte a todos

-Lo siento Sakura, ya compramos los boletos, y también ya apartamos los lugares- me sonrió Rika

-Puff… y en ese caso ¿Qué estamos esperando?- les pregunte

-Obviamente a Naoko, que traerá a un amigo suyo- me respondió Chiharu

-Puff… me acaba de enviar un mensaje Naoko, diciéndome que están entrando al cine, ya deben de estar por aquí, ¿pero dónde?- nos informo Yoshiyuki

-¡Miren ahí están!- nos grito Chiharu

-Hazles señas, para que nos vean- le decía Rika

-¡Naoko! ¡Aquí Naoko!- gritaba y hacía señas Chiharu

Pero donde rayos estaba, ellas por más que hacían señas y volteaban asía donde se suponía que estaban, yo no la veía

-Hey Mitsuo…- le hable en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto igual en voz baja

-Donde esta Naoko y su amiguito que no los veo-

-Están haya- me señalo

Cuando la vi casi me desmayo, su amiguito, el amiguito que traía, era nada más y nada menos que el autentico:

Eriol

Pero porque Eriol, de tantos amigos que tiene, de todos ellos, justo tenía que escoger traer a Eriol, ¿no podía traer a Yamazaki?

¿Por qué a mí?

-Hola chicos- saludo Naoko- El es Hiiragizawa, Eriol Hiiragizawa-

-Mucho gusto- les dijo Eriol a los chicos

-Hiiragizawa, yo soy Ozaki, Raidyn Ozaki-

-Yo soy Masayasu, Masayasu Takahashi-

-Nagano, Yoshiyuki Nagano-

-¡Hola Hiiragizawa! ¡Yo soy Mitsuo! ¡Mitsuo Inoue!- el si lo dijo muy amablemente, en cambio los demás lo dijeron un poco groseros

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Eriol

-Y bueno, ya conoces a las chicas- dijo Naoko

-Claro, Chiharu- saludo a Chiharu- Rika- igual saludo a Rika- y… Sa… Sakura…- solo me miro

-Hola Hiiragizawa- salude algo disgusta

-Hola Sakura… un momento… ¿desde cuando me dices Hiiragizawa?- se veía muy confundido

-Desde que pasamos a quinto, ¿lo recuerdas, Hiiragizawa?- me enoje un poco

-Yo no fui el te dejo de hablar- igual se enojo

-Cálmate, tú me dejaste de hablar primero, no tengo la culpa- le reclame

-No me culpes, no tengo la culpa de que nos hayan separado de salones- igual me reclamo

-¡Pues yo no entiendo porque me dejaste de hablar, se supone que éramos mejores amigos!- le grite

-¡Es que no fue mi culpa, ya no te tenía la misma confianza de hablarte!- igual me grito

-¡¿Y porque no me tenias confianza e?! ¡¿Yo que te hice?!- le pregunte gritándole

-¡Es que me gustaste mucho que ya no me sentía seguro de hablarte!- me respondió gritando

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos

-Este… yo… creo que… será mejor… ya hay que entrar a ver la película…- se incomodo un poco Chiharu

-Sí, yo creo lo mismo- le respondió Rika

-Bien, nos sentaremos así- explico Chiharu- Yoshiyuki y Naoko se sentaran juntos en la fila H en los asientos 13 y 14-

-¿Qué?- gritaron Yoshiyuki y Naoko- ¿Por qué nosotros?-

-Porque si, bien, Mitsuo y Rika se sentaran juntos en la fila I en los asientos 14 y 15-

-¿Y porque tu estas organizando?- se alteraron Mitsuo y Rika

-Como sea- los ignoro Chiharu- Yo, me sentare junto a Masayasu y Raidyn, en la fila J en los asientos 13, 14 y 15-aclaro

-¿Pero que?- se altero Raidyn- ¿no me puedo sentar junto a Sakura?- pregunto

-Eee… no porque Sakura se sentara junto a Eriol en la fila E en los asientos 12 y 13- sonrió

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- grite lo más fuerte que pude- ¿Cómo que junto a Eriol? Y para colmo me separan de ustedes, todos ustedes van a estar sentados prácticamente juntos, en diferentes filas, H, I, J una fila arriba de otra, y ustedes van a estar unos arriba de otros, entre los asientos del 13 al 15, se pueden molestar y no estar separados todos, pero ami y a Hiiragizawa nos ponen por aparte, en la fila ¡E!, una fila que esta hasta arriba y muy separada de las filas de ustedes, ¡¿PERO PORQUE?!- me volví a alterar

-Tranquila Sakura, es que no habían más lugares junto a nosotros, ese era el más cercano- explico Chiharu

-¿Pero porque con Hiiragizawa?- me preocupe

-Ya, ya, tranquila Sakura, eso después lo discutimos, ahora entremos a ver la película- respondió

-¿Y porque no me pude sentar yo con Sakura?- insinuó Raidyn

-¡Exacto!- apoye a Raidyn con su propuesta, aunque era un poco extraña, pero preferiría sentarme un millón de veces con Raidyn que con Eriol- ¿No me puedo mejor sentar con Raidyn?- igual insinué

-No- interrumpió Rika

-¿Pero porque no?- insistimos al mismo tiempo Raidyn y yo

-Bueno…- se quedo pensando Chiharu- ¿está bien por ti Eriol?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Eriol

-¿Qué Sakura se siente con Raidyn, y tu Masayasu y yo nos sentamos por aparte?- pregunto

-Eee… yo… supongo… que…- se puso nervioso-…si…- suspiro algo triste

-¡SI!- gritamos Raidyn y yo

Acabamos con la discusión, después entramos a la sala, nos sentamos, admito que al principio me sentía más que contenta al saber que ya no me sentaría solita con Eriol en un lugar apartado de los demás, pero al pasar como cinco minutos después, reaccione y me di cuenta de que ya no me sentaría con Eriol, pero si con Raidyn, yo sentada solita con Raidyn, en un lugar apartado de los demás, eso me aterro, pero cuando me senté con él, me di cuenta de que no fue tan malo, me divertí mucho, asíamos puras tonterías, la película se trataba de vampiros en forma de romance, fue la película más a femeninada que había visto, las chicas salían de la función fascinadas con el final, y con el chico guapo que era el protagonista, y para variar era Vampiro, que tonta película, me dije a mi misma

-Naoko…- le dije

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya que todos ya se fueron a su casa, y solo quedamos tú y yo, caminando solas hacia nuestras casas… quería preguntarte algo-

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- me sonrió

-¿Eriol también fue al cine, porque era otro plan, cierto?- le pregunte

-De hecho sí, nos descubriste, pero por más que intentemos, no logramos nada, el plan iba a la perfección, pero Raidyn tenia que abrir la bocota- se enojo, yo solo me reí

-Todo hubiera sido más divertido si también hubiera ido Yamazaki- me ríe

-Cierto, Eriol se hubiera creído las mentiras que dice, Jajaja- se burlo

-Jajaja, muy cierto, no entiendo cómo es que hay algunos que aun se creen las mentiras de Yamazaki- me burle

-Ja, tienes toda la razón, Jajaja- se rio

-Chiharu se hubiera querido sentar con Yamazaki, Jajaja, es más, ella hubiera querido sentarse en el lugar en donde yo me senté, para que estuvieran a solas, Jajaja- me burle

-Jajaja, si, pobre Chiharu, hace todo lo que puede para atraer la atención de Yamazaki-

-Jajaja si-

-¿Oye Sakura?- me pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondí con otra pregunta

-¿Crees en los Vampiros?- me sonrió

-¿Y porque la pregunta?- me sorprendí

-No lo sé-

-No, aparte de que no me gustan, no creo en ellos, son un mito muy tonto, los vampiros no existen, no entiendo cómo es que las chicas se alteran por verlos en película, si son solo actores, realmente no son vampiros, no creo en los vampiros, y jamás me topare con ninguno porque no existen, son muy tontos y siempre los ponen como galanes y que se quedan con la otra vampira guapa o con una chava en la cual se enamoran, y que son muy fuertes, y que te chupan la sangre, y que nada mas por eso ya las chavas o chavos que son mordidos se convierten en vampiros y no sé que mas- me burle

-Pues yo sí creo mucho en ellos- me aclaro

-¿Y por que?- me sorprendí

-No lo sé, es que siempre he querido ser una vampira o conocer a un vampiro guapo y que los dos nos enamoremos- se ilusiono

-Naoko, no creo que algún día conozcas a uno, porque no existen, los vampiros fueron inventados para entretener a las personas, pero después los convirtieron en una distracción para las chicas enamoradas- le aclare

-Yo tengo la esperanza de conocer a uno- se sonrojo

-Pero Naoko…- me sorprendí mas al ver que no se rendiría al conocer uno

-… Y cuando lo conozca, el será el amor de mi vida- sonrió

-Ten siempre esperanza y veras que tu sueño se hará realidad- la anime

-Si- me sonrió

Después nos separamos por caminos diferentes, llegue a casa, salude a papá y a Toya, con un típico saludo de buen hermano _"¿Por qué tan tarde monstruo?"_ ese era su típico saludo cariñosos de hermano.

Entre a mi cuarto, me encerré, después me tire sobre mi cama, la verdad me sentía mal por haberle mentido a Naoko diciéndole _"Ten siempre esperanza y veras que tu sueño se hará realidad"_ y es que la verdad era que su sueño jamás se haría realidad, ya que los Vampiros no existen, ella ni yo nunca conoceremos o veremos a uno, porque no existen _(pensé)_

Bueno, después mi mente cambio de tema, y pensé que, que hubiera pasado si, si me hubiera sentado con Eriol

Hubiera sido todo muy incomodo, eso sí es seguro, o hubiera tratado de enamorarme de él, pero porque ese absurdo plan de ir al cine, además fue otro plan de fracaso de las chicas, nunca lograrían enamorarme de Eriol, eso sí que no.

_**Libro 6**_

_**Shaoran**_

_**08/ 08/ 1879**_

-Meiling…- la interrumpí-antes de que lo hagas…-

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- me pregunto preocupada

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de que eres una Vampira?-

-Un mes- me sonrió- todo aquel mes pasado que no te fui a visitarte al hospital fue porque ya era una Vampira, primero tenia que aprender a controlarme a estar entre los humanos, porque si no me controlo, a todos les iría mal, y no quería beber la sangre-

-Entiendo-

-¡Shaoran!- me distrajo Kyrinnia- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- me sonrió

-No lo sé ¿unos 23?-

-Tengo 476 años-

-¡¿Que?!- me espante

-Tengo 25 años, pero durante 4 siglos y medio, deje de crecer a los 25 años-

-¿Entonces tendré 18 años por siempre?-

-Sí, tendrás 18 años, durante millones y millones de siglos-

-De acuerdo…-me espante- Meiling, por favor continua- los colmillos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a mi cuello hasta que….

-¡Espera, espera!- le grite

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- me pregunto Meiling preocupada

-No puedo…- me preocupe- no puedo, no puedo- agache la cabeza y de mis ojos salieron gotas de aguas

-Shaoran ¿Por qué estas llorando?- se preocupo Kyrinnia

-Lo siento chicas, no puedo-

-¿Pero porque no?- me pregunto Meiling agarrándome de mi hombro

-No se…me da miedo… me da miedo… me da miedo el dolor que sentiré… me da miedo nunca morir… me da miedo tener que ver a todos nacer después crecer y abandonar este mundo, y yo seguir aquí por siempre- llore mas fuerte

-¡Tranquilo Shaoran! Llevo viviendo 476 años, y no me he arrepentido de ser un vampiro, es la mejor vida que una persona puede tener, para un Vampiro los días pasan rápido, también los meses, igual los años y sobre todo los siglos, pero no estás solo Shaoran, tienes a tu prima Meiling que te quiere mucho y que siempre estará contigo, hasta el final, también me tienes a mí, que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, cuando ami me iban apenas a convertir en Vampiro, me espante al igual que tu, también pensé que una vida eterna iva a ser muy aburrida, pero mi primo Kyo, la persona que me convirtió en Vampiro, me dijo que me apoyaría en todo pasara lo que pasara, y aquí me vez, feliz y muy contenta de mi vida eterna, Shaoran te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esto- me animo Kyrinnia

-De acuerdo…. Pero ahora no, otro día cuando no esté nervioso de ver los colmillos de Meiling acercarse a mi cuello para morderlo-

-Pero Shaoran, te queda poco tiempo, si no nos apresuramos, será demasiado tarde- se preocupo Meiling

-No te preocupes Meiling, mañana será el día en que sea como ustedes- le sonreí

-De acuerdo, mañana será- bajo la cabeza

Las chicas convencieron al director del hospital, de sacarme de ahí, las chicas dijeron que mejor yo me iva con ellas a casa, porque de todos modos ya me iva a morir, y que yo quería pasar mis últimos días con mi familia, por suerte el director del hospital accedió al poder irme, Kyrinnia me dijo que de ese día en adelante, los tres íbamos a vivir juntos en la casa de Kyrinnia, así que Meiling fue a mi apartamento por todas mis cosas y todas mis pertenencias, Meiling me dijo que ella desde que era un Vampiro, empezó a vivir con Kyrinnia, Meiling llamo a nuestros familiares, y les aviso que de ahora en adelante viviríamos ella y yo en Suecia, y que íbamos a estar bien, que desafortunadamente, no volveríamos a verlos, al principio mi madre no quería, pero tuvo que acceder a nuestra decisión, ya que Meiling y yo ya éramos mayores de edad y podíamos tomar nuestras decisiones por nosotros mismos, me dolió mentirles a mi familia, pero no podíamos decirles que Meiling era vampiro y yo también sería uno

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Kyrinnia y el lugar que sería mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, me ayudaron a bajar del auto, después Kyrinnia bajo todas mis pertenencias, desde unas simple maletas, hasta mi closet que me quise llevar, ella lo bajo todo solita, para ella todo lo que cargo estaba muy liguero, ya que los Vampiros son extremadamente fuerte y más los Neófitos, mientras Kyrinnia sacaba mis cosas del auto y las acomodaba en mi nuevo cuarto, Meiling me cargaba hasta entrar a la casa, me cargaba ya que yo no podía caminar, guau, mi nuevo hogar era demasiado grande, la casa estaba escondida en una parte de un bosque, junto a una pequeña montaña, era una casa hecha de pura madera, pero aun así era perfecta, era enorme, con unos paneles de vidrio en la parte de enfrente, la casa se veía un poco moderna para nuestra época, y lo mejor es que estaba juntito a un lago enorme, genial viviría junto a un lago, una vista increíble, era así:

Era como un sueño, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Kyrinnia era parte de los Vampiros ricos que habían en el mundo, según ella había explicado, que habían Vampiros que eran ricos, porque habían vivido demasiados años y teniendo un trabajo, no se preocupaban por la comida y medicina o los estudios, ya que en primera, se alimentan de sangre de animales, en segunda, no se podían enfermar ya que ya estaban muertos y en tercera ellos ya llevaban viviendo siglos, y tenían un trabajo, para que preocuparse, el dinero era solo para una casa, ropa y cosas de la casa, y ya

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que me arrepentí que Meiling me mordiera, les dije a las chicas que me subiría a dormir, mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso, me dormí, y soñé con Tomoyo Daidouji, todo iva muy bien en mi sueño, pero de repente sentí un gran ardor en mi muñeca izquierda, como si me estuviera quemando la mano con lava, era un dolor horroroso, sentí todo mi cuerpo moviéndose por dentro, algo así que sintiera que yo estuviera arriba de una gran lava quemándome, pero sentí que yo empezaba a subir para no quemarme más, luchando por estar arriba y sobrevivir, no era fácil, dolía mucho, es un ardor horroroso, es como si estuviera quemándose todo tu cuerpo, era peor que cuando me atropellaron e intentaron despertarme friendo mi corazón, este dolor era muchísimo peor, yo abrí los ojos, se veía borroso, veía dos sombras, se aclararon un poco, logre ver a Meiling y a Kyrinnia, yo me seguía retorciendo del dolor, me arquee la espalda de un dolor espantoso, veía como lloraba Meiling, y escuche decir a Kyrinnia

_**Dijiste que mañana te convertirías en Vampiro, lo harías cuando no te pusieras nervioso de los colmillos de Meiling, pues dijiste que mañana, ya es mañana, son las de 3 de la mañana, y dijiste que cuando no te pusieras nervioso de los colmillos de Meiling, tranquilo, ni siquiera viste cuando te mordió con sus colmillos en tu muñeca izquierda**_

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Yo ya estaba en mero proceso de convertirme en Vampiro? Todo aquel ardor que sentía en mi cuerpo y sobre todo en mi muñeca izquierda, era el veneno recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, curando mis heridas y mi enfermedad que me dio por el accidente que tuve, acomodando mi cuerpo por dentro, cambiándole de color a mis ojos, haciéndome más pálido, rosándome más mis labios, definiendo mi cuerpo, quitándole lo maltratado a mi pelo, haciéndome más fuerte, haciéndome veloz, y posiblemente adquiriendo un poder, haciendo mi piel suave, afilando mis colmillos con veneno, haciéndome inmortal, pero todo ese cuerpo increíble y la vida eterna que tendría, necesitaba un requisito, y era todo este dolor y sufrimiento a cambio de esa vida increíble

El dolor se reducía cada vez más, y mis gritos se convertían en simples quejidos, empecé a ver todo borroso de nuevo, mis ojos no los aguantaban, así que los cerré y fue como si me hubiera desmayado

…

…

…

…

…

Pensé que ya estaba muerto, mi cuerpo lo sentía ligero, me sentía extraño

Abrí los ojos rápidamente como si fuera necesario hacerlo, sentí un pequeño ardor en mis ojos, mire a un lado y luego a otro, logre ver todo con claridad, era como si mis ojos los pudiera utilizar como una lupa gigante, detecte como se movía todo, como una mosca pasaba por mi cama, como el ventilador se movía rápidamente, como una pelusa volaba por ahí, como una pequeña hormiga caminaba por la pared, me sentí más fuerte, y más potente, levante mi cuerpo, me senté en mi cama, y mire mis manos con extrañes, de hecho estaban más pálidas y más suaves, recorrí mi cuerpo con mis manos, me sentía más extraño, pero más increíble y fuerte

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el espejo que tenia ahí en mi habitación, todo yo había cambiado por completo, era más pálido, mas fuerte y marcado del abdomen, por supuesto, me tuve que subir la playera para ver cómo era mi abdomen, mi pelo estaba más suave, ya no estaba maltratado y grueso, su color mas café claro, todas las cicatrices que tenia, ya no estaban, e incluso no había marca en mi muñeca izquierda de que Meiling me hubiera mordido, y mis ojos, hay mis ojos, eran rojos, un rojo como el labial que usan las chicas, no podía creerlo, ahora ya no era un humano

Ahora ya era un Demonio un Vampiro

Me sentía feliz

Baje las escaleras con un poco de prisa, no veía a las chicas, así que grite

-¡Kyrinnia! ¡Meiling!- grite -¿Dónde están?-

-¡Shaoran!- me grito Kyrinnia con entusiasmo, enfrente de la puerta principal

-¡Kyrinnia!- igual grite con felicidad y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla, no sabía porque quería abrazarla, pero lo quería hacer, la abrase y ella me correspondió al abrazo-¡Estoy contento!- oculte mi rostro en su cuello

-¡Que bien Shaoran!- me respondió y yo la abrase mas fuerte- Shaoran… recuerda que eres más fuerte que yo… eres un Neófito… me estas lastimando- se quejo

Cierto, yo era un Neófito, yo era mucho más fuerte que ella, tenia que detenerme si no la lastimaría

-Perdona, es que estoy emocionado y aun no se controlar mis fuerzas- me disculpe

-No te preocupes, es normal, mejor abrasa a tu prima que está a unos 5 metros detrás de ti, ella debe de ser igual de fuerte que tu, porque recuerda que ella sigue siendo una Neófita- me sonrió

Cuando voltee, vi a Meiling con los brazos abiertos, con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios rosados

-¡Shaoran!- grito con felicidad

-¡Meiling!- corrí a abrazarla, a ella si podía abrazarla todo lo fuerte que quisiera- Meiling- la abrase muy, muy fuerte, ella no se quejo, agarre su nuca con mi mano y la dirigí hacia mi cuello- Ahora soy igual que tu- sonreí para mi mismo

-Lo sé- me respondió con voz suave- Y eso me alegra mucho- me miro a los ojos

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paso un siglo, desde aquel día, el día en que me convertí en Vampiro

Meiling y yo fuimos entrenados desde aquel día por Kyrinnia, nos enseño a pelear, todo lo que se hace en un combate contra Vampiros, nos enseño artes marciales, nos enseño a casar, por supuesto, animales, para comer o más bien dicho, para beber su sangre, me enseño a correr, veloz, con el paso del tiempo, descubrimos que yo había adquirido un poder, podía controlar toda la energía que existiera, como la solar, el fuego, la electricidad, la luz, y todo ese tipo de energía, Kyrinnia me enseño a controlar el fuego, ya que ella tenia el poder de controlar al fuego, pero todo la demás energía que yo podía controlar, tenia que aprender a usarla por mi cuenta, y lo logre, mis ojos volvieron a su color ámbar, pero un poco más claros, mi fuerza y la de Meiling redujeron al dejar de ser Neófitos

Kyrinnia nos dijo que siempre que pasaba un siglo, ella mandaba a construir otra casa más moderna, por la época que iva cambiando, obviamente en el mismo bosque, pero en otro sitio, cuando acababan de construir la nueva casa, destruía la anterior en donde vivía, así que las reglas de ella no cambiaron aunque estuviéramos nosotros viviendo con ella, el primer siglo que estuvimos con ella, mando a construir otra casa, y después destruimos los tres juntos, la casa anterior en donde vivíamos, la nueva casa era así

Bueno a mi me encanto nuestra nueva casa, era muy bonita, y extremadamente moderna para nuestra época

Realmente ser Vampiro no siempre era fácil, también teníamos enemigos, y nuestros enemigos eran los Vampiros que trataban de beber la sangre humana, obviamente nosotros tres defendíamos mucho a las humanos, ya que todos los Vampiros alguna vez fuimos humanos, el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas y mas rápido

Meiling y yo decidimos que Kyrinnia sería nuestra prima, así fue, solo que… el apellido de ella era diferente al de nosotros, el de nosotros era Li y el de ella era Ozaki, no importaba, ella seguiría siendo nuestra prima, pero éramos más que primos, los tres éramos básicamente hermanos, viviendo demasiado tiempo juntos, nos considerábamos hermanos entre los tres

Yo era como el hermano mayor que las protegía y ellas eran como mis pequeñas hermanas menores que eran protegidas por mí, aunque en vez de que Kyrinnia fuera como la hermana mayor, ya que ella era más grande que nosotros, y tenia más experiencia viviendo, seguía siendo más aniñada, yo era más responsable que ella, a pesar de que yo era mucho más chico que ella, y ella la mayoría de veces se portaba como una niña pequeña, siempre yo tenia que cuidar de ellas dos, y tomar las decisiones más difíciles

_**23/04/1964**_

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji- sostenía su foto en mi mano

-¿Aun sigues pensando en ella verdad?- me dijo Meiling ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme del sillón

-Si… no la puedo olvidar- me levante

-Shaoran…-suspiro -99.999% de posibilidades de que ella ya no está en este mundo, de que ella este muerta- volvió a suspirar

-Lo sé… pero juro que no me la puedo sacar de la mente…se que ella ya está muerta… pero desde aquel día que tuve el accidente… no la volví a ver, y eso fue hace un siglo y medio…-me entristecí

-Shaoran… yo te dije… que ella… no era el amor de tu vida…- entre hacia pausas

-Lo sé…-suspire

-Ya Shaoran, posiblemente el amor de tu vida, ni siquiera ha nacido- se burlo

-Jajaja… ya lo sé… pero… ¿te digo un secreto?- le sonreí

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto

-Creo saber cómo será el amor de mi vida-le confesé

-¿De que estás hablando Shaoran?- se extraño

-Desde hace 10 años, en todos los sueños que he tenido, siempre aparece la misma chica- le respondí _(recuerden que en mi novela los vampiros si pueden dormir)_

-¿La misma chica? ¿Y que chica es?- me pregunto con extrañeza

-Pues no lo sé… no la conozco… posiblemente ni siquiera ha nacido- dije

-Descríbemela-

-Pues no es muy alta, es muy hermosa, su pelo es del mismo color que el mío, color capuchino, sus ojos son verdes, verdes esmeraldas, muy bonitos, sus labios muy bien formados, es algo pálida, su pelo es muy corto, como hasta donde empieza el cuello, sus cejas delgadas, y no sé que mas describir-

-Bueno, entonces, esa chica, será el amor de tu vida- sonrió

-Todavía no lo sé, solo son sueños- aclare

-Espero que algún día conozcas a esa chica- nos interrumpió Kyrinnia que acababa de llegar de casería

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte con extrañeza

-Porque también los Vampiros necesitan conocer al amor de su vida, por ejemplo yo, llevo viviendo 542 años y aun no he encontrado al amor de mi vida, Meiling lleva viviendo 124 años y aun no ha encontrado al amor de su vida y tu Shaoran, igual llevas viviendo 124 años y aun no encuentras al amor de tu vida- nos aclaro

-¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de tema?- les pregunte porque la incomodidad ya nos estaba atacando

-Sí, esa es buena idea, y… y… ¿Y cómo le ha ido a tu primo Kyo? Bueno, "Nuestro" Primo- le pregunto Meiling a Kyrinnia

-Pues bien, viajo a Paris hace 2 días, volverá dentro de un mes, me lo dijo ayer en la noche por teléfono- respondió

-Valla…-suspire- tiene tiempo que no veo a Kyo-

-Sí, espero que cuando regrese de Paris nosotros sea a los primeros que visita- respondió Meiling

-Si igual lo extraño, pero bueno, lo volveremos a ver- suspiro-bien, hora de comer- sonrió Kyrinnia

-Pero tú ya fuiste de casería- dijo Meiling- ¿Vas a volver a ir de casería con nosotros?-

-¿Y por qué no? Todavía tengo hambre- sonrió


End file.
